


Лебединая песня

by Lavender_Prime



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime





	Лебединая песня

Когда хотят привести примеры вечной любви, люди вспоминают лебедей и эльфов. Лебеди не забывают, эльфы тоже. Но век первых недолог, а вторые обречены на жизнь.  
Сколько можно помнить то, чего нет?  
Чья память настолько обширна, что вместит все: и башни Гондолина, и его зеркальные стены, и каждый день его мирной жизни, и все цвета и узоры его Домов, рассветы и закаты над горными хребтами? Глорфиндель постоянно говорит себе, что он должен помнить все. Как единственный доживший, он обязан поведать все, не утаивая и не искажая, честнейшее зеркало тех дней. Вот только океан песчинок памяти необъятен, а его ладони слишком малы, чтобы удержать их все. Что из того, что он помнит, правда, а что – блаженная греза, пришедшая к нему в лунном свете, когда он пытался навеять себе приятные сны? Век за веком все, даже образ лучшего друга заволакивается дымкой полуяви.  
Он действительно поцеловал своего темноволосого флейтиста, улучив момент, или же только хотел это сделать, но никогда не осмеливался, а теперь это приходит мечтой в его сны? Тот на самом деле ответил ему, или это начало грезиться ему только в Третью Эпоху, когда Валинор стал окончательно закрыт?  
Тяжело не забыть все, что было. Еще тяжелее – то, чего не было.  
Если Валар даровали эльфам лебединую верность, почему бы им тогда не даровать им их же век? Но Глорфиндель откуда-то знает, что до его последней лебединой песни еще много-много событий и лет, поэтому ничего больше не хочет и только терпеливо ждет.


End file.
